


Look alike

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, Torrid Tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve went shopping. Danny misinterprets Steve's shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look alike

**Author's Note:**

> Non-native English speaker. Apologize for all mistakes. True story, by the way. ;-)
> 
> Written for torrid tuesdays, prompt: Toys.

„Hey, Danno! I’m back!” Steve calls entering the house. 

“I’m in the kitchen”, Danny answers and Steve carries his shopping bags into the kitchen. 

After a long hot kiss Danny’s watching into the bags. 

“I’ve bought a cantaloupe and cherry tomatoes for Grace.”

“Thank you babe. She will love you for this.” Danny looks into the bags while Steve sets the foodstuffs into the refrigerator. 

“Uhh… nice little toy babe… Where did you get that?” Danny clicks with his tongue and grins.

“What?” Steve looks over his shoulder giving Danny a glimpse. He’s very good in acting the innocent, Danny thinks. So damn hot this guy. 

“The black one. In here. Very phallic. I think I’ll love it. Good choice, as always, babe.” Danny points on the bag. “I’ll carry it into the bedroom. Don’t want Grace to see this. I can’t barely wait to try it tonight.”

“Very phallic? In the bedroom? Grace? Try? Tonight? Now you’ve lost me I guess. I’m sorry.” Steve gives a shrug while giving Danny an insecure look.

“Do you wanna say this surely exquisite and wonderful toy is something we should store here in the kitchen? Where Grace is able to see it?”

“An exquisite and wonderful toy? I’ve got no idea, really no idea.” Steve furrows his brows, closing the refrigerator and walks with two steps over to Danny. 

“Yeah. What else do you call this, huh?” Danny pulls a black toy out of the bag, giving Steve a very dirty smile. 

“This one? I call that "bicycle pump". Like the rest of the world.”

“Oh…”


End file.
